Through The Wind And The Rain
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: An AU fic. Sokka is plagued by memories of a girl he never knew. A Song Fic.


**Author's Note:** I think Azula's made out to be the bad guy too often, so here you go! Not beta'd and also, please review! Also, a song fic of Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Every day Sokka Amarok drove to work the same way. He took the same car- the rusted old Taurus because he didn't want his Sting Ray stolen- and he drove the same speed. The first Monday of each month he always stopped in the same spot, across from the same cemetery. Today was no different.<p>

He stared across the street at the angel statue that was just visible from his car. It was too far to see any details, but he knew every mark on it; especially to familiar name.

* * *

><p>There were many people in his high school, and very few whom he had paid any attention to. He was the jock. Popularity did a lot for his ego, but very little for his personality. He would walk around as if he owned the school, and he may as well have.<p>

He had no idea why _she _of all people stuck out in his mind. The straight A student Azula Ahihaku, with her quiet, polite demeanor and gentle smile, who never spoke out of turn. To be honest she barely spoke at all. She wore linen and lace and always looked her best. She led the honor roll and the Human Rights Group. It was a group which would fund raise for causes and national charities.

If he thought back he couldn't see any signs. Her mask was that impenetrable. The day before it all became clear, did nothing to reveal the situation. It should have. Someone should have realized that something was wrong.

She had passed on the responsibility of leading her group to her friend Mai. He'd heard the protest and Azula's response. She had said that she'd had too much on her plate.

He'd been the last to see her. Just before he'd left school that day she'd been sitting on the steps, looking troubled.

He didn't stop. He didn't ask her 'are you alright?' He didn't even acknowledge her existence. Sometimes he found himself wondering; if he had stopped, had said anything at all- would it have made a difference? Would _he _have made a difference?

Her father was arrested the next day. Apparently Ozai Ahihaku had been abusing his daughter for years. No one had known that he was an angry man, and even more angry of a drunk, or that he liked to hit. Neighbors had come out, saying that they had heard crying many a time, but thought nothing of it. It apparently wasn't unusual and Mr. Ahihaku had explained that his daughter was emotional ever since her mother had passed on.

* * *

><p>Sokka hadn't actually been to the gravestone since the funeral. Practically the whole school had been there. H never knew who had bought such an ornate headstone, but had an inkling that a lot of fundraising was involved.<p>

* * *

><p>Sokka pulled his car out of the parking spot and begun to drive away. Things always got out of hand if you weren't careful and lives were continually ruined by those who thought that it was their right to do whatever they want. That there weren't any consequences. Well there were, as Sokka knew too well. <em>There always were.<em>

Azula's face was a permanent memory in his head. Though he had never gotten to know her, he would always feel regret that he hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>What did you think?

Lyrics of song with no repeating verses.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holding back<em>  
><em>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday<em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place<em>  
><em>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_  
><em>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<em>  
><em>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate<em>  
><em>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
><em>An angel girl with an upturned face<em>  
><em>A name is written on a polished rock<em>  
><em>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>


End file.
